


A Queen's Kingdom

by Zaragoz_Rex



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, One Shot, Post-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaragoz_Rex/pseuds/Zaragoz_Rex
Summary: The Queen was alone and remembering how exactly she got here. She remembers her rise, her fall, and her reclamation. Now she has nothing but ashes and memories of a Kingdom lost forever.
Kudos: 11





	A Queen's Kingdom

The Queen has lost her Kingdom. 

A Disaster of unparalleled proportions lay fire across the land, melting the rocks, incinerating the trees, and consuming any and all that got in its way. Now she was taken somewhere far from her Kingdom, trapped in a cell, but then let free into some unknown environment.

The Queen was sleeping alone in an alien environment. Different scents, different plants, even different temperatures. She was reminiscing and dreaming about her Kingdom, how she first claimed it, how she lost it, how she reclaimed it, and how she lost it, and got here...

She remembers how she got here in the first place. Claiming it from the Invaders…

Invaders. She remembers them all too well. Their scent, their appearance, and their lack of respect. When she first claimed her kingdom, the Invaders were driven away, leaving her and her subjects alone. She ruled for years, having everything and keeping the Balance in check. 

She remembers being trapped in a cell. Crowded with barely sufficient meals. She didn't want to be fed like some common creature, she needed to be free, she needed to hunt. She remembers constantly touching the walls of the cell, feeling a sting of pain and numbness, occasionally seeing strange metal contraptions rolling by.

Then the stings of pain didn't occur anymore. She broke free from the walls, letting out a cry of freedom as she was finally able to fully walk around and claim what was rightfully hers.

The Kingdom was in Chaos. Chaos was always bad. She had to establish dominance and superiority quickly or none of the subjects would respect her. This meant killing any potential rivals, like those two small creatures in one of those artificial structures. The slightly bigger one left scars on her that can be seen to this day. Those little pests had ferocity, she'll give them that. With all the potential rivals gone, she let out a scream of superiority that was heard across the land, telling her subjects that the Kingdom was hers and hers alone.

Then the Invaders came back and managed to capture her and her subjects. They turned her paradise Kingdom into some hideous abomination. They replaced her lush jungle with grey concrete buildings as more and more Invaders came like unwanted mosquitoes. For over ten years it was like this. This humiliation was not fit for any Queen and none should ever have to endure it. It reminded her of her early life… A tiny cell that didn't offer any freedom with the same type of food everyday.

She was fed a barely fulfilling diet to the point where she was skinny permanently. The bright lights always attracted her to the food and she fell for it everytime. All this humiliation so more of those Invaders can yell, laugh, and point at her misery. Soon she grew to appreciate that the Invaders fed her at all, but it still stung her pride knowing that she may spend the rest of her days in a cell performing daily tedious kills for the amusement of others. It was not a fate befitting a Queen like herself.

Then salvation came. One of the Invaders let the Queen free from the confines of her cell. The bright light attracted her out. Not to food, but to freedom! She followed the light and caught the scent of something far more vile than any of the Invaders. A Rival! It was as big as her, but apparently more vicious.

She challenged the Rival to a winner take all battle. Her blood pumped and her heart raced with excitement, but the truth is, she never fought a Rival that was as big or tough as her. That, and old age was slowly catching up to her, as well as the insufficient diet the Invaders fed her. She wasn't sure if she was going to win, let alone survive. The Rival managed to overpower her, every factor she considered came crashing down on her. It seemed as though this was the end for her. Mere moments of freedom and the Queen was going to die. At the very least, she would have died free and in battle. A fate befitting of a Queen like herself.

Then, the Respected came to help. The Respected was the same species as another Rival, but unlike that one, she seemed to acknowledge her status as Queen. In a burst of adrenaline, she knocked the Rival around, the Respected helping her in anyway she could. The Rival, despite being badly damaged, still stood, ready to fight.

Then, the Monster came and killed the Rival.

The Monster was the one thing the Queen feared. It was far bigger than her and could easily kill her in one fell swoop. She always avoided those waters where the Monster dwelled because of those reasons. The Monster clamped down on The Rival's neck and dragged her down to the depths of its domain, the Rival crying out, not in defiance, but pain and terror. The Queen almost felt sorry for her…

The Queen turned to the Respected, tired and bloodied. The Respected shared a word or two with her before she turned and headed to a nearby shelter to rest up. The Respected may have been small, but there was a fire in her heart that burned like the sun. A fire that the Queen had only seen in herself. That was why she respected her. The little one reminded her of herself in a few ways.

In the very early hours of dawn the next day, she climbed the highest peak possible, atop one of the hideous structures the Invaders built. History repeats itself as her Kingdom will reclaim the artificial and she will rule again. She declared her Kingdom to be reborn when she let out a cry of victory that echoed across the lands. The Kingdom was hers again.

Years later, the Kingdom was falling into Chaos again. Countless subjects were struggling to survive, some flat out perishing, and the earth was shaking every so often. Life was falling into a series of disarray and confusion.

And that's when the Disaster happened and everything burned.

She was taken by more Invaders and out into the tiniest cell possible and went to sleep. She saw one of the Invaders do something to her and she threw a… Well, a tantrum, for lack of a better term. Agile for an Invader, she'll give him that.

Then, she was taken to another tiny cell, but at least could stand up in this one. Fed another unsatisfactory meal and waited for what felt like the longest night she has ever experienced. She wasn't even phased by the loud sounds and screamings that occured an hour or two later. She smelled the Respected, no doubt she was behind the ruckus.

Another hour, or maybe thirty minutes passed before she smelled something horrible that burned her eyes and made it difficult to breath. Strange gas filled the room as the doors to her cell opened. The moment she exited, it was lure Chaos. Her subjects pounded at the giant door to be let out, all screaming for help.

Even she was screaming for help. The air was getting more and more difficult to breath, her eyes were hurting, and her throat burned. This was it. This was the end. There was nothing she could do anymore. Death by poison.

The door opened and if a miracle happened.

Her subjects bolted through the door and ran outside. Could it have been a miracle? Who knows, who cares? Freedom at last!

She was the last to get out, she had to process everything that just happened in the past minute or so… She saw one of the Invaders try to run, she took care of him quickly, disciplining one of her subjects in the process. She let out another scream, but not of declaring a Kingdom, but of freedom. She stomped on a strange device and walked into the forest.

She couldn't rest that night. She had no time. Not in a foreign environment. The next morning, she broke down the walls of a cell similar to hers, but far smaller, seeing that strange animal screaming back at her. It was either bravado or foolishness, but she was impressed by that animal either way. She remembers seeing more Invaders (though in this case she was the Invader) and escaping from their perilous metal birds. She will not be captured again.

Now she was alone. Far, far away from the Invaders and further away from her Subjects. She took a deep breath and stood up, stretching her aching muscles before looking out to the horizon. A new dawn was approaching on both a new day and a new Kingdom. She will make due with what she has. A Queen deserves to have everything after all.

She let out a call that echoed across the land. This was a call that heeded new subjects and warned any potential rivals or invaders. 

This was the declaration of a New Era. A New Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Jurassic Park! My favorite movie ever! This story may seem a bit rushed, but I just couldn't delay it any longer. I had to celebrate this joyous day somehow. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
